Harry and Co. Go to Camp
by Savagegurl
Summary: Harry and Co. find out about going to camp. Review if you want to be a camper!
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry and Co. Go to Camp!  
It was a warm day in early May when our favorite trio saw a notice on the bulletin board in the great hall.  
"Want a Break from Cramming for those Beastly Exams? Come to Camp Mosquito! Only 50 Bucks for a week of fun fun fun! For more info contact Professor Vector..."  
"Wow! I'd rather go to camp than study for those stupid finals!" Ron exclaimed as others started to gather around the board.Hermione looked at him mockingly. "Ron, when have you ever been camping? You wouldn't survive a day with out your blow dryer!"  
  
"And I suppose you're Miss Nature Girl of the Year?" Harry challenged."That was four years ago" She replied calmly as she looked at the look of shock on his face.  
"C'mon! Let's go talk to Vector and sign up!" Ron shouted as he dragged them out of the Great Hall.  
Word had seemed to travel faster than lightning. Soon it seemed like the whole school was going, desperate for a break from studies. On the list was:   
Parvati Patil  
Padma Patil  
Hannah Abbot  
Cho Chang ("Yeah!" Harry shouted before getting silenced byHerm")  
Terry Boot  
Neville Longbottom ("He'll never survive," Ron muttered")   
Lisa Turpin  
Dean Thomas  
Seamus Finnigin (wherever Dean goes, Seamus goes)  
And, added at the bottom:  
Draco Malfoy  
Greg Goyle ("Who knew that was his first name?" Harry wondered")  
Vincent Crabbe  
"I DON'T WANT SLYTHERINS COMING!!!" Ron screeched. "Ron, cool it. You will survive!" And Herm started too hum that all to famous song. "Well, it can't get much worse, can it? I mean this will be a fun trip won't it?"  
"Of course it will" Hermione replied, self confidently.  
"Ah, but will it be fun? Or will things go seriously wrong? Tune in for the next part: Harry and Co. Go to Camp: The Trip to Camp Mosquito!"  
A/N: Yes, I know this is very short, and not very funny, but IT WILL GET BETTER!!!!So review and maybe I'll make you a camper at their lovely, spacious Camp Mosquito. (LOL!) I'd especially would like to Make some DSE campers, but you need to give me permission first!  
Love Ya All (well, that's if ya don't flame me),  
Tory (aka Savagegurl)  



	2. On the Bus to Camp!

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I'm going to do this chapter in dialogue form, as this chapter does not really have a lot of thinking, point of view stuff in it. I may change back to regular writing next time. I've tried to give the people who responded at least a small part, but if you're not in here I'm saving you for the next chapter!  
  
On the bus to camp:  
  
Harry: *Listening to the wizard radio he brought* "...now let me show you the shape of my heart..." *screams last part*  
  
Ron: *looking slightly concerned* Harry, are you all right?!?  
  
Harry: *annoyed* Shut up! This is the best song on Black and Blue! *Starts to sing again* "...Oh, my shining star, that is what you are, this no one like you baby..."  
  
Ron: *opens mouth but decides not to say any thing*  
  
(A/N: Sorry, I went to the BSB concert in Philly last night, and I was so close I could see the color of their eyes! Nick is sooo cute! Oh, sorry! NEway, back to story...)  
  
Hermione: *talking to the people behind her* Kelli, what do you think we're going to do at this camp? I mean, it's a wizard camp!  
  
Kelli: *animatedly* Well, I hope Matt Corbett isn't coming. He lit himself on fire last time! Right, Herm? (A/N: Inside joke between me and Kel, don't ask!)  
  
Ebony: *confused* Wait! You guys know each other?  
  
Hermione: *laughing* Ebony, we went to muggle camp for 3 years together! Remember when Sarah fell into...  
  
Ron: *interrupts* Hermione, Harry's acting kinda strange!  
  
Herm: *not listening* Good for him! Now what was I saying...?  
  
Ron: *sighs* This is going to be a LONG week. *starts to sing a Hundred Bottles of Beer on the Wall* ...take one down, pass it around...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Picking up luggage:  
  
Harry: *moaning* You just HAD to start a sing-a-long! Didn't you know that Malfoy was going to pick on you for it?!?  
  
Ron: *looking at Hermione and her new pals* Well, at least I wasn't screaming GET ANOTHER BOYFRIEND!!! and having Cho look at me funny.  
  
Harry: *tries to change subject* How am I supposed to carry all my stuff?  
  
Tall, gangly teen: I'll help you, Harry. Ron, get his trunk!  
  
Harry and Ron: PERCY?!?!?!?!?  
  
Percy: *in a teeshirt and whistle and holding a clip board* Yes, what?   
  
Ron: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *faints*  
  
Percy: *annoyed* What's wrong with him?????  
  
To be continued...  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cute smile* Pease???  
  
  



End file.
